


Stories Told by Ed Sheeran Songs and Lucky Trees

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never been able to stay away from each other, anyway. </p><p>Prompt: Teen!j2+ we broke up and I'm climbing through ur window late at night to take back my ed sheeran cd you borrowed- which you are currently awake nd listening to our song; welp that's awkward. We argue a little and j1 who climbed through said window says he didn't wanna break up in the first place, they share a moment nd sexy teen!j2 things happen -stripperlecki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Told by Ed Sheeran Songs and Lucky Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I may have skimmed on the sexiness but I got so caught up in the other part of the prompt!

He’s just going to get his CD, Jared tells himself.

Jensen doesn’t even _like_ Ed Sheeran. He only borrowed the CD in the first place for sentimental reasons. Their “song” could have easily been by Led Zeppelin or Lynyrd Skynyrd if Jared hadn’t been picking the music that night. Either way, he wants his CD back and he’s going to get it. Jensen’s been avoiding all his calls, texts, Facebook messages, and emails and so Jared’s left with one option: climbing through the window.

They’ve been broken up for three weeks, now, and Jared’s been miserable. Jensen’s been avoiding him like the plague and it’s not like he’s reaching out any olive branches either. The break up was hard, ending a yearlong fight of where Jensen was going to college. Jared had tried to persuade him to take offers from out of state. He didn’t want to hold Jensen back. But Jensen insisted on sticking around. It’d been an issue since Jensen’s junior year. Even as a sophomore, Jared tried his hardest to push Jensen toward success instead hogging him all to himself.

But Jensen had taken it the wrong way. Or maybe he hadn’t, Jared still doesn’t know. All that matters now is that Jared is determined to get his Ed Sheeran CD back and, no, it’s not an excuse to see and talk to Jensen.

It _isn’t_.

He reaches Jensen’s house and climbs the tree right next to his window. They call it the “lucky tree” or…they used to. When they had first met back in elementary school, the tree had been young, not even reaching the middle of the house. Now, its biggest, thickest branch hangs right outside Jensen’s room on the second story.

Their initials are carved on the highest branch they could reach…

Jared shakes his head and swings and pulls himself onto the different branches until he’s sitting outside of Jensen’s window. The light is on and Jared’s breath is absolutely _not_ stolen away by the sight of Jensen lounging on his bed, reading Jane Eyre. What a nerd, Jared thinks, smirking. But then he remembers why he’s here and the smile melts from his lips.

He taps on the window and Jensen doesn’t move. He must be listening to music. Jared doesn’t dare to hope, but he tries the window from the outside. To his astonishment, it’s open. Jensen used to only leave it open when he knew Jared was coming over.

So maybe Jensen was waiting for him?

Jared quickly shakes the thought. He and Jensen are over. He opens the window and climbs in.

Jensen’s head snaps up from his book and he looks over to Jared. He looks shocked so maybe he wasn’t expecting him. Or maybe he hadn’t wanted to hope…Jared, again, shakes the thought and notices what song’s playing.

It’s _their_ song.

_I’m thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it’s all part of a plan_

_Well I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you’ll understand._

Jared doesn’t know how to feel about it for a second but then he looks at Jensen and the words of the song wash over him.

It’s the song that played in the background of their first kiss when Jensen had taken Jared home from their first date. “Driver picks the music” was usually a universal rule for the older boy. But, that night, he’d let Jared pick and that song ended up being the soundtrack for their entire relationship.

It’s the song that his mom played on his first birthday he had while dating Jensen. They’d gone to the beach for the whole day and the song had played while Jared, Jensen, and all their friends had danced around the bonfire that night.

It’s the first song Jensen ever sang to him and, to this day, Jared’s favorite song to hear from his lips.

So maybe it’s the song or maybe Jared’s just tired of being miserable and hoping that he’ll, someday, get over it. Whatever it is, something in Jared gives.

“I miss you,” he blurts. It’s not what he means to say but he can’t take it back. Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up and he puts his book down and sits up straighter, swinging his feet off the side of the bed.

“Did you come here to tell me that?” Jensen asks.

Jared shakes his head, feeling tense and awkward standing by the window. It’s just Jensen, he reminds himself and the thought actually seems to relax him. He loosens up and he grabs Jensen’s desk chair, sitting down across (but a safe distance away) from the older boy.

“I actually came back to get my CD,” Jared answers, figuring he’ll stick with the story.

Jensen smirks and rolls his eyes. He stands up and walks over to his stereo. He presses the eject button and the CD pops out. He grabs it, walks back over to Jared and holds it out. Jared takes it, setting it down on the desk.

“That all?”

Jared should say yes. He should say yes and leave. But he can’t. He won’t. He misses Jensen, so much it’s starting to take a physical toll on him.

“No.”

Jensen doesn’t look surprised. He sits back down on the bed and gestures for Jared to come join him. Jared does, except he doesn’t end up sitting next to Jensen. He ends up standing close, between Jensen’s knees, with the older boy’s hands on his hips. It’s so familiar. They used to stand like this all the time, when Jared had to go and didn’t want to leave. They’d stay like this forever, Jensen sitting on the bed and Jared standing in the circle of his arms, their lips meeting again and again.

Jared should move, should back away.

He doesn’t.

“If you miss me, then why do you want me to leave so badly?” Jensen asks. Jared sighs…this again.

“I don’t want you to leave, Jensen. How could you think that?”

“You’re the one who keeps trying to get me to go to college out of state.”

“I just—” Jared cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to have this argument again.

“You just?” Jensen prompts in the wake of Jared’s silence. Jared sighs, deciding that he just has to answer honestly.

“I don’t want you to regret the choice, Jen,” Jared finally admits after a year of dodging the question. “I don’t want be the reason you stay now and become the reason you wished you’d left, later.”

“You really think we’re not gonna last? You thought I’d just go to college and forget about you. God, Jay, have the last two years meant absolutely nothing to you?”

“No!” Jared bites back defensively. “How could you even—I just-I’ve known you all my life, alright? And I’ve been in love with you for almost as long and I guess…sometimes it’s hard to believe that you feel the same way. Sometimes, I still look at you and wonder why the hell you’re still here when you could have, literally, _anyone_ else. I didn’t want to break up, I just didn’t want to become something you regretted.”

“I didn’t want to break up either, Jay,” Jensen sighs, pulling Jared closer. “I just want you to trust me and when I say that I mean, trust the way I feel about you. I love you too, you nerd. And I want to be wherever you are and if that means putting university off for a year or finding a college around here, then I’ll do that. You’re worth it, Jay. Even if you don’t think so.”

“But—”

“Plus, it’s only a year. I can find a school around here or I can work for a year and we can go to school, out of state, together.” Jensen’s hands leave Jared’s hips to reach up and cup the back of his neck gently. “I don’t want anyone else, Jared. I want you.”

“I want you too,” Jared whispers, unable to form an argument. Partially because Jensen makes a fair point and partially because he doesn’t want to argue. Not anymore.

“I know,” Jensen says and then he’s pulling Jared’s head down to his and their lips are meeting. It’s only been three weeks but Jared’s knees almost give out. He’s missed this so much. He’s missed Jensen so much.

“Jensen,” Jared gasps, pulling away, “fuck me.”

It’s only been three weeks. But after two years, three weeks can feel like a lifetime. Jensen growls and nods, grabbing Jared and dragging him down to the bed, laying him out, and crawling over him. It happens fast. Three weeks of pent of emotion and sexual energy is pouring out of them and collecting between them like a hot current of electricity.

“Wait,” Jensen says, getting off of Jared. Jared whines pathetically and Jensen chuckles.  He grabs the ED Sheeran CD, which Jared had left on the desk, and puts it back in the stereo. He finds the song, _their_ song, and presses play. He comes back to Jared, crawling over him again and grinning.

“You’re so cheesy,” Jared teases.

“You still want this CD back?” Jensen asks, as his fingers find their way under the hem of Jared’s shirt. Jared gasps, hips bucking. He shakes his head.

“Keep it.”

Their lips meet again, a hot and more insistent clash and it’s all sort of sweetened by the music in the background, the familiar words that, for Jared, have come to describe his and Jensen’s entire relationship.

They don’t go slowly. They rarely ever do and it’s been too long. It’s all hands and grabbing and sweating and biting and asking for more. They lose their clothes quickly, their inhibitions quicker. Jensen only stops to grab lube and the fingering, the stretching of Jared’s tight, three-weeks-untouched hole, is something Jensen does reverently.

Jensen seems lost in Jared’s body as he watches the younger boy thrash and thrust his hips in a desperate attempt to get more of Jensen inside of him.

“Please Jen,” Jared moans. “Please just do it. We’ll take our time later.”

That’s the last coherent sentence out of Jared’s mouth. Whatever words he may have had are brutally fucked out of him by Jensen’s cock. The older boy lines up and sinks in and there just isn’t any way that they’re taking their time. Their hips piston against each other, a resounding slap of skin that is so familiar, yet so foreign without the weight of the year’s burden hanging over them.

Jared’s never felt closer to Jensen, never felt more secure in this place: under Jensen, receiving all the love and passion that the older boy has to give. Even as his orgasm is fast approaching, he feels like this moment could last forever. He has time, now. He has time with Jensen, who isn’t leaving when the year ends and who is going to follow Jared wherever he goes and vice versa. They will never be without each other.

And it’s that thought that curls Jared’s toes. He pulls Jensen’s naked body closer to his own and his orgasm seems to come from his entire being, pulse after pulse of come shooting out of his cock, dirtying up the spaces between them.

Jensen follows closely behind, holding Jared’s hips tight and grunting as he pulses come into Jared’s hole. They don’t use condoms. They’ve only ever had sex with each other.

They collapse in a sweaty pile of limbs. The sex was short but exactly what Jared needed. And, now, they have time to make it last, later. Jared still can’t wrap his head around it entirely. He gets to keep Jensen. They get to have this…presumably, forever.

The song on the CD has changed and Jared curls into Jensen’s body.

“You can keep the CD,” Jared reminds Jensen. “I wasn’t lying about that.”

“I know,” Jensen says, smirking, as he wraps his arm around Jared and covers them with a blanket, “I was never going to give it back to you, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find and follow me at fucktoysam.tumblr.com so you can request your own prompts! :D


End file.
